


NSFW Alphabets

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, NSFW headcanons, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: This will be for my alphabets (when I write more than one of them, of course!).[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	NSFW Alphabets

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses. You know why you’re here. Your prize is over 5k words of this absolute nonsense. Enjoy!

**A = Aftercare** [What they’re like after sex]:

There is no after. There are only times when you are not being railed into oblivion.

_I'm kidding, of course._

The Mandalorian is a man who has been raised rough, and by that definition he knows too well what it's like to be rode hard and put away wet. 

He's clumsy starting out. You're his first _committed_ endeavor so you may need to be a little more vocal with your needs. He catches on rapidly though, he's used to reading body language over expressions. He ends up actually enjoying aftercare a lot, to his own surprise. He likes being able to soothe you back down against the floor after he's gotten you off, he likes to just...have a moment of peace where nothing is urgent or frantic and he can just _be_ with you. Where he takes stock of your rate of breathing, makes certain you get something to drink and cleans you up if you need it.

The irony that even his intimacy is weaponized is not lost on the Mandalorian. Every piece of armor, every layer that he strips is a further display of hard-earned trust, and putting the armor back on afterwards is a ritual that he holds sacred. It's when you start _helping_ him to put it back on that he realizes just how deep he's gotten with you.

**B = Body part** [Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner's]:

He likes his thighs. They're sturdy and strong and if he has to book it after a bounty, he's confident that he'll catch them. He's very pragmatic when it comes to his own body and while he isn't vain by any stretch of the imagination, he does take pride in his conditioning. He trains hard, pushing himself to go further every time in true competitive Mando fashion.

On you, he loves, loves loves _loves_ your neck. He loves to brush his fingers over the back of it when you're out in public, because he knows it makes you shiver. Just the fact that you display it so readily is something he's unused to. Normally as far as Mandalorians go, throats are covered with cowling or defended with gorget armor. He knows it's silly, but he likes to think that you leave your neck exposed because you trust him to protect you.

Your hands. Your _arms_. The way you play with the Child, the way you cradle them close like they're your own. Running a fingertip over those pointy ears, hearing the kid coo and babble at you in reply...it makes him almost _sentimental_ and he has to force himself past the knee-jerk reaction to _hate_ it, force himself to be grateful that you trust him enough to be like that while he's around instead of being _annoyed_ by how soft you still are.

While it's not technically a body part, he is endearingly _fascinated_ with your hair. If it's long, you may find him waiting for you after you brush it out so he can run his fingers through it. If it's short (and you're comfortable with it, of course!) he wants to rumple it. Super curly? You'll catch Din gently pulling a coil out every now and then just to watch it spring back, or winding a curl around his finger absently. Super straight? He'll let it slide through his fingers over and over again, mesmerized by the way it falls.

**C = Cum** [Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person]:

Brace for impact. 

Din comes _A Lot_. To the point where he still startles himself sometimes. He's a huge fan of coming inside you (for obvious reasons) but there's also something he finds primally satisfying about finishing himself off on your stomach or breasts. He's a little hesitant at first, but he eventually makes it known that he wants you to stick out your tongue to show him before you swallow (or spit, he doesn't judge) when he comes in your mouth. 

Seeing his come spilling out around his cock when he floods your cunt has, on occasion, triggered a bit of a domineering response from him. Mainly that he _stays_ inside you, keeps grinding himself against you until he's gone too soft and sensitive to handle the overstimulation and he's shuddering and _gasping_ because it feels like he can't get enough but it's all too much to handle.

If he comes in you once and he's up to the task, there's a good chance he'll have his cock back in you shortly. He loves the feeling of you wet and sloppy around him. This may or may not play into _The Great Mando Breeding Kink_ headcanon.

**D = Dirty Secret** [Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs]:

He knows it's probably not going to happen (for logistical reasons alone), but he'd love to try and fuck you in his bunk. The space is so cramped _he_ barely fits into it, but the idea of having you trapped helplessly underneath his body is... _very_ appealing on some lonely nights. 

When he thinks about it, he usually imagines slicking up your thighs and indulging in some intercrural while in full beskar. Selfishly spilling his load in between your _perfect_ thighs, just taking his own pleasure while you beg him to fuck you…hell, half the fantasy is thinking about having the luxury to disappoint someone without fear of repercussions (and he knows he would make it up to you, _of course_ , he's not particularly _good_ at being selfish).

He'll ask someday. Maybe.

**E = Experience** [How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?]:

Having a sexual partner that isn't just seeking him out for stress relief or novelty is a new concept to him, so he gets a little _antsy_ once he figures that out about you. No one has ever been invested in engaging with him because _he's_ who they want, they just want to be able to say that they got fucked by a Mandalorian.

Basically, he has the _technical_ know-how. He knows what he's doing, but he's never done these things with someone important, aka _you_. It can be disjointed at times, especially if he's got other concerns on his mind. He may need to be refocused, or reminded that _you're_ here with him. If Din loses track of himself (whether you personally notice it or not), he's usually a little ashamed and for a few days afterwards he'll be more quiet, reserved, less likely to touch you.

**F = Favourite Position** [This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual]:

Before you, exclusively doggy style. Again, he was sought out for _very_ specific purposes and he decided that if he was going to be used, he'd better get an easy lay out of the bargain. So he would leave all the armor on, unzip his flight suit and instruct the other party to hold themselves up while he fucked into them. He wasn't _careless_ , per se, but it was a means to an end and he understood that.

Now though, with you it's... _different_. Sometimes he's sore or stiff and can't handle the weight on his knees. Sometimes he just wants to hold you close. Honestly, he follows your lead for the most part. If you specifically ask him to be gentle, though, he may have a harder time holding himself back at first. Din is not used to being tender. Tender hurts too much.

**G = Goofy** [Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc]:

He is _all business_ when the two of you are new to one another. Din takes most things in his life seriously. He knows how quickly a deal can go south, how every second counts and if he doesn't have at least _two_ easily-accessible escape routes he's not going anywhere near his target. Which, in this case, is uh. You. He devotes one hundred percent of his focus to the task at hand, which can lead to certain things being a little... _unnecessarily_ intense. 

It takes a few tries for him to loosen up a bit (probably brought on by him accidentally tickling you during sex or something equally mood-breaking), and then he settles into the routine of just _being_ with you. If he's feeling more serious, so be it, but he slowly learns that he doesn't need to be a bounty hunter or even a Mandalorian while the two of you are being intimate. He can just be Din.

**H = Hair** [How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.]:

Din trims his body hair regularly. Nobody wants their short and curlies getting caught in a zipper, after all! He keeps the trail that leads down to his groin. He tried shaving it off once and he got such a terrible razor burn from his suit that he will _never_ do it again.

The hair on his head he's not so fastidious about, just making sure it's short enough that it won't get in his eyes if he has to shove his helmet on quickly. Facial hair he tries to keep to a minimum, though he will occasionally grow out a patchy shadow if he's on the hunt for a while. Should he notice any sort of preference on your end (if you like or dislike the rub of his stubble, for instance) he may take it into account the next time he gets cleaned up. _Maybe_.

**I = Intimacy** [How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…]:

He is...his way of being intimate or displaying affection is a strange thing. Before you, intimacy was not something he really concerned himself with. He's _human_ of course, but Mandalorian romance tends to be a little different from regular human romance. The helmet taps, finger brushes, brief glimpses of wrists or necks…

His intimacy voices itself in the way he'll comm ahead to make sure that you know he'll be back soon. In the way that he shoves _that thing_ into your hands, the thing you saw at the market two planets ago and _no I didn't forget, my job comes first_ , gruff and haphazard. He knows he's fucked when he starts idly dropping Mando'a words into his conversations with you.

Din wants nothing more than for you to feel safe and protected with him. It may take some time before he's ready to be truly vulnerable with you, willing to remove the helmet even in total darkness. Once he _does_ become that comfortable, he can't get enough of being able to kiss you during the act. He kisses you with the helmet before that though, pressing his forehead to yours over and over again until it's become yet another ritual.

**J = Jack Off** [Masturbation headcanon]:

Din Djarin is, as I've stated, no stranger to self-gratification. Before you, he did it out of pragmatic boredom or occasionally to rid himself of a troublesome headache. 

It takes _ages_ before you manage to get him to jerk off in front of you. He thinks it's a little pointless at first (because _you're here, I'm here, why would we not just have sex_ ), but once he realizes that it means you'll do the same for him, he becomes much more invested. Learning how _you_ masturbate is knowledge he will _absolutely_ save for later, especially if you have a set technique or even a _schedule_. You can _count_ on him interrupting your alone time.

Din's technique is straightforward, to the point, probably boring. He almost never wastes time with buildup or teasing, just palming himself through his leggings until he's hard enough to handle being stroked so he can get it over with. Sometimes he pulls up a racy imagecast to help get the ball rolling, which he tends to listen to as opposed to actually watching it. The sounds of manufactured sex feel less unnatural if he's not paying attention to the weird, probably uncomfortable or downright _cramp-inducing_ positions involved. 

Though he _definitely_ doesn't need the outside stimuli if you're there. The way you look at him while he strokes himself has him wishing more than once that he had a more elaborate masturbation routine. Plus, there _was_ that time you reached out and pointedly teased one of his nipples with your index finger. Din ended up coming so fast and hard his vision went white, so he _may_ need to look into that the next time it seems like he's taking too long when he takes matters into his own hands.

**K = Kink** [One or more of their kinks]:

He doesn't really think of them as _kinks_ , per se, just things that he likes a normal, healthy amount. Like when you beg. It hits him funny in the pit of his stomach and usually makes him start swearing. He's a major fan of when you get so incoherent you forget to close your mouth and you start to drool, _just_ a little. Or when he can trap both of your hands over your head and make you be _still_ for him.

He's not sure if it's a _kink_ , but he loves being taken care of. Din will do his best to be stoic, but the way you cradle his helmet after he comes back from a difficult hunt is one of his biggest weaknesses. The tenderness hits him almost as hard as the begging. If you let him rest his weight on you, even a little, he's hooked.

Tell him he's doing good. _Praise the Mando_. Gentle positive reinforcement is so rare in his life, due to being adopted by a people that show affection via head butting. So if you say you like something or even if you just display approval, you can bet he's bright red under the helmet and already making a note of whatever it was he did right.

Of course, like all good Mandos he's got just the _barest_ touch of a breeding kink. He can usually ignore it and it isn't that he's particularly invested in reproducing, but the _idea_ of it. If you're into it though, he's very, _very_ into it. It makes him feel like he's doing something noble or 'doing right by his clan', as silly as that sounds, and the notion that you would want to help him facilitate their regrowth is...well, he's not quite sure what to think of it yet.

**L = Location** [Favourite places to do the do]:

As far as places he's already done you, the _Razor Crest_ stands proud. Places he would _like_ to do you, however…

He would like to go to a tropical environment with you, at least once. Someplace he could verify the safety of so maybe, _maybe_ he could witness you naked outdoors. He would _never_ ask, it's too _embarrassing_ , but he wouldn't be against playing the part of the bounty hunter who ' _accidentally_ ' stumbled across his desperate quarry while they're bathing out in the wilds. It's so ridiculous, because he would _never_ do that during an actual hunt, but he'll think about it.

**M = Motivation** [What turns them on, gets them going]:

_Fights_. If there's one thing a Mandalorian craves, it's a good fight. If Din has a quarry that gives him a particularly difficult time, he's _insatiable_. He can't keep himself away from you, alternating between swears and mumbled apologies as he takes your hand and brings it to cup the hard, throbbing swell of his cock. It's a combination of the usual adrenaline rush from someone trying to cause him harm (or just flat-out _kill_ him), and the desperate need he always feels to return to you, to the Child, _his responsibilities_ , and the tension settles into his belly to pulse and writhe until he can get back to the ship.

Before the two of you were intimate, he would pace outside the _Crest_ for hours after throwing a bounty in carbonite. Just trying to rein himself in, doing his damnedest not to scare you or give you the wrong impression. More than once he went and found someone else to help him let off some steam, but then there was the time he accidentally groaned your name while he was balls-deep in Twi'lek pussy and the woman had the damn nerve to _encourage_ him, which _unfortunately_ ended up in his little adventure lasting longer than anticipated. Apparently he was, ' _the best fuck she'd had all cycle_ ', but Din was sure she said that to everyone.

Maker help you if he's been injured, it's like everything _feels_ , _is_ more. You bind his wounds and he repays you with everything he has, the sting of the injury serving to remind him that he's _alive_ , he's here with you, he made it back to you.

**N = NO** [Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs]:

Before you, the only thing that was off the table for him during intercourse was removing his helmet and armor. He's not immensely proud of some of the things he's done.

Now, however, it's different. He doesn't want to hit you. _Ever_. If you ask for it (and spend three to five business days assuring him that yes indeed you would like that) he would grit his teeth and make an attempt. Striking is normally reserved for mouthy quarry and he doesn't want to make a habit out of it. Though if he tries it and you visibly like it (and maybe if you praise him while he does it), he _might_ warm up to it.

He also gets _incredibly_ distressed the first time you cry during sex. "Everything stops _immediately_ and he's apologizing in a blind panic" levels of distressed. Now granted, there's probably only one reason you were crying (and it's not bad), but to him you crying = _bad_ and he's not about to do something that hurts you if he can help it.

**O = Oral** [Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc]:

Din likes to give, despite his relatively limited experience. He makes up for his lack of skill with his determination. This is very much a situation of him maybe not knowing all the words to the song, but knowing the tune well enough to make something up along the way. He doesn't really grasp just how sensitive you get, and he doesn't stop until you're literally shoving his face away from you as you squirm and cry out. 

Din can't really help himself. He loves it when you fall apart for him and he wants to get you off as many times as he can. This _may_ have something to do with the deep-rooted insecurity he has over you being with him in the first place. He knows the helmet and Creed make things more complicated than they would be with other people, and so he tries to make certain you're satisfied in all aspects whenever he can. It's unhealthy, he knows it is, but he thinks it's the only way you'll stay with him.

Din Djarin is a _model_ receiver of oral sex. He's not going to move unless you tell him to, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself still while you do your best to take him apart at the seams. He grunts and snarls and _occasionally_ , to his _chagrin_ , he dissolves into pleading and moaning, _let me touch you_ , _let me touch you_ _ **please**_ , large hands framing your shoulders or raking feverishly through your hair. 

It's such a selfish act. He loves it but he also feels guilty about just _taking_ , so he never lets you just _get away_ with giving him oral without reciprocating somehow.

**P = Pace** [Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.]:

Slow and rough. He is well aware of what he has between his legs, but once he gets his cock into you it is incredibly difficult to manage himself accordingly. This is why he always tries to make you come at least once before he penetrates you, because he knows better than to trust his own patience. Din keeps his strokes smooth and _deep_ , as deep as he can get regardless of the position. 

He has this nagging fear (he never voices it, of course, nothing more attractive than emotional constipation) that one day he may not come back from a hard hunt. Or, even worse, he _will_ come back but you'll be gone. So he always does his damnedest to make every experience the best that he can give you.

**Q = Quickie** [Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.]:

He is assuredly, _absolutely_ , not against quickies. They serve their purpose, especially if he hasn't seen you for a few days and he still has work to do. If he's feeling aggressive and you're in the mood, he'll barely have the quarry in carbonite before he's wrangling your pants off.

Din likes being able to pin you to the wall and slide himself into you right in front of the carbonite slabs, mainly because it lets him press his helmet to your forehead and you're just _deafening_ when he's that close. Added to that is the touch of voyeurism, even though the slabbed bounties have no actual way of seeing or hearing the two of you. He loves the way you beg and plead for him, your pretty eyes rolling back in your head as you get dicked stupid. It's one of his _favorite_ things.

He doesn't necessarily prefer a quickie over proper sex. Again, they serve their purpose. As long as he's getting the chance to be close to you, he's content.

If _you_ instigate the quickie, however, things get dirty fast. Something about knowing that you want him bad enough to forfeit the luxury of comfort has Din fucking _incompetent_ in record time. These are the times when filthy words fall out of his mouth, incoherent, snarling swears to echo your sounds of bliss.

**R = Risk** [Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.]:

For you? To keep you happy and with him? He'll do whatever you want, wherever you want it. If you want him to let you grind your mound against his palm in a bustling cantina until you come all over yourself, he's already shoving his hand down your pants. If you want him _actually_ involved though, he's slightly more hesitant and cautious. 

There is _one_ risky endeavor that he remembers fondly. He was away from the _Crest_ working on collecting leads for a quarry's location, one thing led to another and you had him coming in his suit in a crowded lift. Probably one of the dirtiest experiences in his life, if he's being entirely honest. You're a menace with his comlink and he loves every heated second of it.

**S = Stamina** [How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…]:

He doesn't have exceptional stamina when it comes to _actually_ penetrating you. He loses control of himself almost embarrassingly fast. If you're doing something like jerking him off and he's forced to keep still, then he can hold out a little better. 

On a good night, when he's in a decent headspace, he can go up to three rounds before he has to tap out. If he's stressed or irritated though, it's just one long, _long_ round as he essentially edges himself with your body. He wants to be satisfied, _craves_ it, and if life is being too demanding, it helps him feel like he's in control to manage his orgasms accordingly. Of course, _you_ get off easily. Making you happy is something that puts him at ease, so he does his best to hold out even if he's inside you when you come. He'll count the pulses of your cunt, snarling low in his throat when you purposely clench down on him to try and make him lose track as he thrusts.

**T = Toy** [Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?]:

He personally does not own anything. He never really saw the point of it, and it's a bit too close to _droid_ territory for him to go out of his way to pick something up.

_However_ , if you were to ask him to use something on you (or to permit you to use something on him), he wouldn't say no, even if he might be a little reluctant at first. He may get a bit jealous of how fast you come with a toy and he makes a mission out of discerning what to do to get that reaction _without_ assistance.

The idea of a frantic, desperate Din getting jerked off by a cock sleeve while you're _right there_ but he's not allowed to fuck you is... _very_ enticing. Helmet tipped back, hips working up to fuck the sleeve as he demands ( _begs_ ) you to just _fuck him already_ _dammit!_ Bonus points if he's fresh off a difficult hunt and was looking forward to _you_ , only to end up getting tormented instead ( _and loving every damn frustrating second of it_ ). 

**U = Unfair** [how much they like to tease]:

He doesn't actually _mean_ to tease, usually. In the beginning he doesn't understand that certain things about his regular actions feel like teasing to you. 

He uses his hands a _lot_. One resting absently on your hip to let you know he's moving past you in the _Crest_ hold, or wrapping his leather-clad fingers around your wrist when you ask him to show you the star charts. Little gestures of the sign language that he eventually teaches you, or to illustrate a point.

His voice, he figures out, is a method of teasing all on its own that he may or may not take full advantage of. Din's not dumb, he knows _damn_ well what it does to you when he drops his register into that low, intimidating tone. 

Whether you're trying or not, _everything_ is a tease to this touch-starved bounty hunter. It's not even that you dress in a revealing manner or that you're overly provocative, it's that it's _you_. In the early stages of your relationship, more often than not he would just leave to go take care of himself, but now...the amount of times you 'reaching for something' across the control panel in front of him has led to you being _bent over_ said control panel with the Mandalorian breathing down your neck, rasping _do you want this?_ as he waits for consent is...well, a little embarrassing. Never mind how his heart leaps in his chest when you say _yes_ for the millionth time.

**V = Volume** [How loud they are, what sounds they make]:

Din is not particularly _loud_ , but he sure as hell makes a lot of noises. Growling, rumbling, muttering, he is _vocal_. He also stumbles over his words a lot, so focused on what he's _doing_ that he pays very little attention to what he's _saying_. If you asked what his name was during sex, he would probably stammer out half of it before realizing his error. 

Mainly it's just a stream of consciousness ramble about how damn good you feel, _tight_ , _hot_ , _wet_ , how much he missed you, what he's going to do to you…

He's entertained to find out that you don't always need him to follow through with what he _says_ , sometimes just voicing it to begin with is all it takes. 

**W = Wild Card** [Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice]:

He thinks a _little_ too much about fucking your tits for someone that's never brought it up. His fantasy usually runs with him pulling his cock out of your wet, quivering pussy right after you come and thrusting it up between your breasts while he cups them. Rubbing his thumbs over your pert, tender nipples, the rise and fall of your chest beneath him…if you outright asked him to fuck your tits, he would probably burst into flames. Bonus points for you kitten licking the tip of his cock or sucking on the head of it as he fucks himself out. 

It plays into the selfishness that he rarely gets to indulge, the fantasy of his needs coming first and being _the_ most important. Din is used to putting himself on the back burner in order to focus on his job or his Creed, so if you _were_ to get him to partake in something so selfish, it would make him see stars.

**X = X-Ray** [Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words]:

No one's _slick_ as Din Djarin, no one's _quick_ as Din Djarin, no one's dick's as incredibly _thick_ as Din Djarin's.

I am in full support of BDE Mando. This man fucks, and he fucks well. Regardless of how big he actually is, he knows how to use what he's got. Over the years of people sussing him out because _he's a_ _ **Mando**_ _for fuck's sake_ , he's become relatively skilled. His younger days were tinged with debauchery (the typical reaction to leading a restricted childhood and then being set loose on the galaxy upon becoming an adult), but as he matured the novelty of it wore off. However, you _may_ be able to convince him to tap into that wellspring. Special occasions!

**Y = Yearning** [How high is their sex drive?]:

Din _craves_ you. This man is shattered every damn time he sees you. He's not one for public displays (at least not ones of affection); he tries to be subtle. To no avail though, because a blind man could track the way his visor follows you. 

He does his best to temper his desire, though. He knows that coming on too strong will only push you away, and the idea of something like _that_ happening scares him more than he wants to admit. Even if you reciprocate his feelings, it's going to take some time for him to be honest about how much he _needs_ you. He's not used to depending on someone who _isn't_ a Mandalorian, so he's not used to the vulnerability of having to build a rapport. 

You know what he means, even when he can't say it. When everything gets all tangled up in his chest and he just _needs_ _you_ , rocking his hips down into your palm and burying his helmet in the curve of your neck, stifled helpless noises in the back of his throat and praying, _praying_ to whoever is listening that you'll stay even if he can't articulate himself.

You always do, though.

**Z = ZZZ** […how quickly they fall asleep afterwards]:

Not very, unfortunately for him. Though on the nights that he's just returned from a hard hunt, sometimes he can be found passed out in random places like his workbench or the pilot's seat. He's woken up more than once to you draping a blanket over his pauldrons and tucking the corners into the crooks of his elbows.

If it's after the two of you have engaged in a heated exchange, he's wrapped himself around you before you've dozed off. Din takes pride in your post coital naps, he feels like they mean he succeeded.

  
  


**Extra!:** Din is not above asking to 'borrow' you to warm up. If he's been out stalking quarry on a world with a less than hospitable climate, it's only a matter of time before he's sidling up to you, probably still shivering. He's _pitiful_ when he's cold, though he will deny it staunchly, and you never let him stay chilled for long. Din Djarin finds his peace as he slides home into the hot embrace of your body with a long, husky sigh of contentment. 

You're always so _good_ to him.


End file.
